Stealth, Love, and NINJA'S!
by greyvss
Summary: Even ninja's need a little love every now and again. This collection of one shots is dedicated to the wonderful world of naruto...ROMANCE! Hope you enjoy everyone!
1. Whoops

Stealth, Love and...NINJA'S!

**Wassup? Welcome everyone to my first naruto fic. This little project is simply going to be a collection of one shots, many of them about…ROMANCE! Yes I was feeling board and I decided to simply toy with romances between different characters. So I do not own naruto, though that would be AWESOME! Now please read, review, and enjoy!**

**So this first one shot is dedicated to the sweet couple of narutoXhinata. So enjoy peoples!**

"Come on Hinata, hang in there! Please?!" Naruto said as they quickly rushed Hinata to the infermary.

She had sustained many injuries from her brother Neji during the chunin exam, and now she was hanging on by a thread.

"Hinata please, just hang on."

As soon as they reached the infermary the medics set about their work, healing as much of her injuries as they could. Soon she was lieing on a hospital bed, still unconcious. But she wasn't alone, next to her was none other than Naruto. He sat beside her bed, keeping watch over her. _She got hurt…because of me…because she wanted to be like me…_Naruto thought to himself.

_"I'm not giving up. Cause that's my ninja way…"_ she had said, even though she was too weak to fight any longer.

She had needed to face Neji sure, she'd needed to show she wasn't weak. But…for someone reason he still felt guilty…she didn't give up when she should have, all because of him. With a heavy heart, Naruto grasped her hand, holding it delicatly in his grip.

"Hinata…I don't really think that you can hear me…but if you can, then you need to hear this…" he sighed, his voice quivering slightly.

* * *

_What's going on…?_ Hinata thought to herself, still unconcious. As she lied there, memories of her battle with Neji flashed through her mind. _I was fighting Neji…but…did I win…?_

_ No…I…lost…like I always do…_

That's when she remembered a certain reckless ninja cheering her on in her fight.

_Naruto…he…he was watching…he saw me…pathetic, never wins at anything, always messing up, me…_

_ Now he'll never like me…_

"Hinata…"

_Naruto…?_

"I don't really think you can hear me…but if you can, then you need to hear this…"

_What?_

"Hinata…stop trying to be like me…"

_I knew it…he thinks I'm worthless…_

"You don't need to be like me…Hinata…I-I love you, just the way you are..."

_He hates m—WHAT?! Did I just hear that?! There's no way I heard that! But I thought he hated me, but he likes me? I-I-I…AUGH! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO #$$&*# CONFUSING?!_

"So just know that hinata…know that I love you."

She felt his lips brush against her forehead, kissing her lightly.

_He...he kissed me..._

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes and laid his head lightly on the bed, his hand never leaving hers. It seemed like the silence in the room lasted for years, but then, that silence was broken. With a soft moan Hinata stirred from her slumber, her eyes opening to see the one person she loved the most.

"_N__-Naruto..._" Hinata whispered, stunning the reckless ninja.

"Hinata? Hinata! You're awake!" he exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"O_w..._"

"what's the matter? What's wrong?!"

"Your elbow's on my hand."

He looked down to find that indeed his elbow was digging into her hand. He quickly pulled away his arm, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Whoops..."


	2. I'll remember

Stealth, Love and...NINJA'S!

**Hey everybody! Welcome back to this little collection of romance. So this next piece is a continuation on the previous chap. So I do not own naruto. Now please, read, review, and enjoy.**

"Naruto slow down!" Hinata squealed as the wheelchair raced down the corridor, Naruto providing the ever increasing speed.

"Come on Hinata, you were dying of boredom in that hospital room. Isn't this more fun?" Naruto whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Y-Yes. But...oh god! Please, slow down!" She near screamed as they came close to crashing.

Naruto removed his hands from the bars, weaving signs together as fast as he could. Two doppelgangers appeared behind him, grabbing hold of the frame. The real Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her from flying out of the wheelchair as the clones dug in their heels. The wheel chair ground to a halt, the clones disappearing soon after.

Naruto was panting quietly as he tried to catch his breath; his heated breath tickling her neck, and his arm wrapped around her waist, caused a dark blush to spread across her face.

"N-Naruto..." she stuttered, trying to get her heart to slow down.

"What is it Hinata?" He asked, coming around and leveling his gaze with hers. Her face continued to burn and her heart started to race, with out saying a word she leaned closer to him.

His eyes drifted close as his lips met hers, his own face beginning to burn as he pulled away.

"_This would have been just as fun...Naruto..._" she whispered in his ear.

"I guess I shoulda thought of that..."

Their lips met again, Hinata's pale eyes fluttering closed as the kiss deepened. But then she felt an almost painful feeling rising in her throat. She pushed him away as she started to cough, violently.

"Hinata?!" He rushed to her side, panic gripping him as her coughing only grew worse.

"Some...something's...wrong..." she barely forced out between coughs.

"Hang on!" Naruto said, pushing the wheelchair as fast as he could back to the hospital room.

"What on earth?!" The doctor exclaimed as the wheelchair came to a stop in front of him.

"Please, she needs help!" He said breathlessly.

The doctor took one look at her before quickly moving to help her.

Once again Hinata was laid up in a hospital bed, with Naruto sitting at her bed side. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the doctor came back into the room.

"She's going to be fine. She just got a little too stressed. So I'm going to kindly ask you to not do another wheelchair race Mr. Uzumaki." The doctor said, his voice calm and comforting.

"Of...of course." Naruto said quietly, looking at Hinata guiltily.

"Hey..." the doctor began, leveling his gaze with the reckless ninja's. "You couldn't have known this would happen. So don't beat yourself up."

He remained quiet, instead simply nodding. Hinata suddenly groaned and shifted in her sleep. Naruto quickly turned to her, placing a hand on her arm. The doctor turned and left just as Hinata opened her eyes, Naruto's concerned face coming into view.

"Hey Naruto..." Hinata said, smiling weakly.

"Hey...how you feelin'?"

"I'm...I'm fine Naruto...I'm just tired."

He sighed with relief, a warm smile coming across his face.

"Just...next time, a kiss would suffice." She giggled softly, sighing as she laid back down and drifted back to sleep.

Naruto smiled down at her, gently ruffling her hair then placing his hand on her cheek.

"_I'll remember that..._" he whispered, stroking her cheek lightly, causing the pale eyed ninja to smile in her sleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chap everybody. So come back next time for more romance.**


	3. Dream

Stealth, love, and...NINJA'S! 3

** Welcome back to the story everyone! So the reason behind this chapter is that I simply wished to drive a few naruto fans absolutely insane. So here it is, the first EVER sasuke uchiha and kin tsuchi romance chap! So no killing me for this one. I do not own naruto. Note I tweaked the timeline a little since that twisted little freak of a snake (orochimaru) killed what could have been an interesting character. So anyway, please read, review, and enjoy!**

Sasuke sighed as he sat down in the forest clearing, his eyes slipping closed as he listened to the sounds of the forest. The forest had a tune of it's own, a melody of bird song, of wind blowing through the leaves, of the soft padding of paws on the ground. Which is why the sound of bells was so out of place in this melody. Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his eyes searching for the source of the sound. Again the bell rang, the light sound making his eye lids heavy. He continued to search fruitlessly as the bell rang, exhaustion creeping over him with every second. Finally he realized that the sound was coming from above him. He looked up blearily to see the form of none other than the sound ninja, Kin.

"you..." he trailed off as his body went limp, his eyes slipping shut.

Kin leaped down from her place on the tree, gazing at his face. She felt a smile tug at her lips, reaching out and delicately traced her finger down the side of his face.

His skin was soft, and cold to the touch, his icy desire for revenge present even in his very skin. She nearly jumped as Sasuke's eyes suddenly snapped open. But his gaze was soft, sleep creeping over his eyes, trying to lull him to sleep.

After realizing that she was still safe, she reached out and touched his face again. He finger's were gentle against him as she lifted his face to look at hers. She smiled sadly as she looked into those black eyes that mirrored hers. As she continued to gaze into his eyes, she drifted closer and closer to him.

"_wh...what..are you..._" Sasuke slurred sleepily, his voice trailing off as her lips brushed against his.

His eyes went wide in surprise as she pulled away from him, smiling sadly to herself as she reached for the bells at her side. Mustering as much strength as he could, he reached out and grasped her hand. She started to blush lightly as he lazily pulled her into another kiss, though deeper this time. He watched her as they continued to kiss, unsure of what he felt as he did so. But as her eye's fluttered closed he felt...whole. He felt some of the ice that had filled his heart begin to slowly thaw. It seemed like years before the slowly drifted apart, though he felt like it was over too soon.

She smiled another sad smile, leaning her forehead against his. She just wanted to stay here, but...she couldn't. She slowly reached and grasped a set of bells at her side, beginning to ring them rhythmically, the sound lulling the shinobi to sleep.

"_wh...what is this...?_" he sighed as he futily fought to keep his eyes open.

As she leaned in close to him again, he felt something small and cold brush against his hand. With a final effort he grasped it in his hand, silently snapping the thin thread that held it.

"_this...is just a dream..._" she whispered as he finally drifted off to sleep.

She lightly kissed his forehead, then she stood and walked away, looking back at the shinobi several times along the way.

Sasuke woke to find himself alone in the forest, the event from earlier seeming almost like a dream. As he began to stand, he felt something in his hand. He brought it up in front of him, smiling as he saw what it was. In his hand was a small bell, one he knew all too well who it belonged to.

_I guess this isn't going to be the last time I have these 'dreams'_. He thought as he turned the bell over in his hands. However as he walked out of the forest, he realized something else that made him give a slightly more warm smile. _But I don't see anything wrong with that..._

**Aaannd that's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter everyone! And for those of you who are thinking of killing me over this, well I don't care whether you want to kill me or not. So anyway, i'm thinking that i'll probably be writing more of this pairing, so in other words get used to it now. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this story everyone. So please come back for more...ROMANCE. So until next time everyone.**


	4. Leaders, lovers

Stealth, love, and...NINJA'S! 4

**Welcome back to the story everyone. So, sorry about the authors notes in the last chapter if they seemed obnoxious. Anyway, like I had said in the last chapter, this was not the last you'd see of the pairing sasukexkin. So I do not own naruto. Now then this takes place in a **_**slightly**_** modified time line. Sasuke has still killed orochimaru and his brother. And we are about to see where the timeline continues to diverge everyone**.** So please read, review, and enjoy.**

Kin had been waiting at the meeting place they had agreed on for three hours when he finally came into view. He practically stumbled into the small clearing, falling to his knees as he did. Anger was rolling off of him, anger...and loss.

"Sasuke!" Kin said as she knelt at his side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He looked down at his hands, his brother never leaving his thoughts.

"I...I killed him...I finally killed him..." Sasuke gasped, feeling as if he just couldn't breath, his tone wrought with regret.

"But I thought you wanted to kill him."

"I know!" he barked at her, causing her to cringe. But he quickly seemed to fall back into his depressed and pained state. "I killed him, and finally found out the truth...that konoha ordered my brother to kill them, to kill them all, and leave me alone! Alone with all the pain and the grief that came with that night." he ranted, his voice breaking.

She had seen him in so much pain before, but as she looked at him, a thought occurred to her.

"_But...you're not alone..._" she whispered, causing him to turn to her, slight confusion in his eyes.

Before he could say anything she kissed him lightly, her arms wrapping around him in a gentle embrace.

"You'll always have me, and I'll always have you. So neither of us will ever have to be alone." she whispered in his ear, stroking his hair soothingly as she pulled him closer to her.

He didn't say a single word as he pulled her into a deep kiss, desperation lurking in the back of his mind. Kin could see the pain in his eyes, could see the need for something to make it stop. So she returned his advances, letting them grow more heated.

The pain of having been left alone for so long, the agony of always trying to grow stronger yet always being surpassed, now the grief of his brothers death; all of that was driving him, making him desperate to feel something, anything that could tell him he was alive.

Their actions only grew more heated, their embrace becoming more rough and savage. He forcefully lied her back, his lips never leaving hers.

"_When..._" he sighed, pulling away from her slightly. "_When will the pain ever end?_"

"I'm not sure." she said propping herself up on her elbow, leaning in close to his ear. "_But at least for tonight, you won't have to worry..._"

A low growl rumbled in his throat at her tone, a tone which made her words more of a purr than a whisper. He once again returned to her, this time his kissing her neck, his hand trailing to the tie of her dress. He slowly kissed his why down her neck, staying on her shoulder for a few moments, then making his along her collar bone. He continued to kiss his way down her body, his lips and teeth teasing sensitive skin, causing a blush to rise to the sound shinobi's face. Both became lost in passion, desire, grief and desperation driving their every action, long into the night.

Sasuke awoke the next morning, Kin still asleep at his side. He stroked her cheek as thoughts wandered through his mind. The first was his brother, what he had told him about the reason why that night had happened, the entire reason. Though he was angry with the village hidden in the leaves, he was no longer sure that revenge was the right decision any more. He looked back to Kin, his hand lightly running down her side. He frowned when she winced in her sleep, moving away from his touch. He pulled back the sheet covering them both, his eyes widening at what he saw. She had several bruises along her body, all caused by him during the night. Those dark marks that marred her skin, were reminders of how savage, how he hadn't cared about anything but dealing with his own pain. But this?! He felt disgust for himself, how could he do this to her? _If just my pain did this to her...what damage would revenge do? If I chose to the path of revenge again, could I lose the one person who made me feel anything?_ He shook his head, his choice was clear. Though his anger against the village was great, revenge was no longer the path for him.

But as he gazed at her, a new thought wandered into his mind. _But where will we go?_ Konoha was no longer a choice, that place was just too painful now. So where shall they go? What village would take them in?

_Not suna, they'd probably kill us at the gate. The land of waves? No, they'd turn us away too. I don't think any village would let us come through the gate, let alone stay. So where?_ He thought, stroking his lovers cheek lightly, concern rampant in his mind.

_The only place that would possibly take us is the village hidden the sound. But, with Orochimaru gone the village is probably..._

_The village is probably in ruins._ He realized, guilt now ceasing him as he looked again to Kin, her sleeping form providing little comfort. Her home, was ruined, and all because of him.

He continued to ponder what he should do, running ideas through his head as quickly as he could.

He had finally reached a conclusion when he heard Kin sigh as she began to stir. She winced as she sat up, holding the sheet up to modestly cover her chest.

"Good morning." she said, smiling softly at him, ignoring the aches and pains from last night.

Sasuke hugged her, he didn't drape an arm around her in a casual way of affection. He wrapped both arms around her protectively, hugging her to his chest, the pressure keeping the sheet in place without her hands. He then pulled away, his face completely calm and serious.

"Kin, we need to talk." he said, his tone equally calm and even.

"About what?" she asked slightly worried.

"I think...we should go to your village. The village of the sound."

This took her by surprise, he had never once talked about visiting her village before.

"But...why?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Because, with Orochimaru gone, they have no one to lead them. They're alone," he said, reaching out and grasping her hand, his eyes telling her what he thought exactly.

"And...no one should ever have to be alone." she said, squeezing his hand lightly.

Later that day they set out, making their way to the village hidden in the sound. Along the way, the two continued to grow close. Each taught the other about the place they came from, each learned new skills from the other, and together they developed even stronger skills. Though it would take time for them to reach the village, by the time they reached there they would be ready. They would not be simple ninja anymore, they would become the teachers, the role models, the champions of that village. They would become the leaders of the village hidden in the sound, and together they would not only rebuild it, but make it better than it had been before. But most of all, they would remain together, neither leaving the others side, both remaining ever loyal to each other and the people who looked to them for strength.

**Aaannd that's a wrap for this chapter everyone! So I hope you all enjoyed it. Oh and if any of you are curious about what will happened next, I may write a story that helps shed some light on this development. So anyway, please read and review. And actually, could you guys suggest some ideas? Cause i'm kinda running out over here. So anyway please tune in next time for more romance. Until then, farewell everyone!**


	5. wish

Stealth, Love, and…NINJAS!

**Welcome back everybody. So this chapter is about the sadder part of romance. So this is a one sided sakuraxnaruto and sakuraxsasuke fic.**

**This chap takes place around ten years after the events of the last chap. So anyway, currently sasuke is one of the two leaders of the village of the sound, naruto is a jonin rank ninja, and sakura is the new hokage. At the moment sasuke and naruto are tasked with proctoring the chunin exams. Now I do not own naruto. Now please, read, review and enjoy!**

"NARUTO! COME BACK HERE!" Sasuke shouted as he chased after the blond jonin, who was currently laughing his ass off as he ran.

"oh come on Sasuke, you look great in pink." Naruto called back as he ran even faster.

You see only a few minutes ago, the senior sound ninja had been informing the team of young genins that he had brought to the leaf village for the exams. What one of his students had at least tried to point out was the jonin hanging in the rafters above their sensei's head. Just as he looked up, Naruto dropped a balloon filled with pink paint right on the sound ninja's head; Hence why Naruto is running like heck from the, possibly very homicidal, Sasuke.

Meanwhile a short distance away, another familiar face was watching the scene from a distance.

_It's like nothing even happened…_ Sakura thought to herself as the two continued to chase each other, she gave a sad smile at the thought.

_But things did change didn't they?_

Images of Orochimaru, of Sasuke, Pain, Obito, and Naruto flashed through her mind. Things certainly have changed since then…

_Years ago we didn't have to worry about that, things were so much simpler back then. Sasuke would always be trying to get stronger, and Naruto would go out of his way to catach up with him, and I…and I would just pine over Sasuke like nobody's business and scold Naruto for_ _everything he did._ She thought, frowning to herself.

_I've always watched Sasuke, every time I was with him I was just so happy. But…Naruto…you were the one that cared about me. You've done so much for me over the years, but...Sasuke, I just can't bring myself to give you up either..._

_But now it's too late...I waited too long, and now you both have someone you care about. Someone you love._

She sighed as she turned and walked away, a solemn air about her.

_I_ _love you both, but, all that does is tear me apart. I love you both! How do either of you think that makes me feel?!_

She bit her lip hard as she slammed a fist into the wall, sending a spider web of cracks all across the surface of the wall. Several others turned to look at her, stunned by the out burst. She quickly turned and left the scene, making her way to her office. She quietly closed the door behind her.

_Why?..._ She thought, biting her lip, drawing blood this time. _Why do I have to love you?! Either of you?!_

Blood now dripped from her chin down to the floor, tinging the tears that pooled at her feet crimson red.

_Why...do I have to love...what I can not have...?_

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock at her door.

"Hey, Sakura, you okay in there?" Naruto's voice called, making her freeze.

_How am I going to explain this to him?_ She thought, rubbing her injured lip absentmindedly.

"I-I'm alright! You don't need to come in." She called, her voice wavering.

Naruto wasn't convinced, he only felt even greater concern as he opened the door and quietly stepped inside. He didn't turn the lights on as he made his way over to where Sakura.

"Sakura...you know I hate it when people lie to themselves. So tell me what's wrong."

"I...I can't. I just can't Naruto, not this time."

"Fine, fine, but can you at least tell me why you're bleeding?"

"_I-I bit my lip._" She said quietly, almost embarrassed to say it.

"Well I guess you'll have to be more careful eh Sakura?" Naruto chuckled lightly, smiling at her.

She looked down at her hands, hiding the blush on her face. She felt so vulnerable right now, just sitting here alone with him, and once again she felt that dull pain in her heart. Almost biting her lip again, she did her best to ignore the pain as she looked back to him.

"Thanks Naruto." She said, smiling at him, her blush having settled down.

"Don't mention it." He said, getting up and heading out, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts.

She sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

_Why do they have to make this so hard? If they just left me alone..._

_If they left me alone...then maybe my heart would stop aching. Maybe I would stop dreaming about them just coming through that door to say they love me back. God...I wish it could be that way...but it isn't, they both have someone they love, and I could never take them away from that. I just couldn't, no matter how much I want to...but I still can't help but wish, that they say it..._

_...Say that they love me..._

**And that wraps up this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed this piece. So as I've said plenty of times already, please feel free to send in requests and suggestions for future chapters, I would love to hear them. So until next time everyone.**


End file.
